the sands of love
by angeliastar
Summary: ok heres  chapter 11 with polar shipping   called look after you  i hope you like it   please read and reveiw
1. Newyork  Newyork

The sun sets slowly over a new York winter sky line . this is rocken Casey mack million coming at you from WHJ FM telling all you night owls and moon lighters out there to get your asses up this is the city that never sleeps and its up to people like us to keep it that way.  
>Thats easy for you to say mumbled a boy as he stumbled out of bed and headed to the bathroom were he tried to run a comb through his tri colored hair which was unusual even for new York every where this man went people would stare at his hair. they would ask him how he dyed it so many colors at once and how he got it to stand up the way it did but he would always say that it was a rare style passed down to the men on his mothers side of the family but people believing that it was self made style some people tried to mimic this style only to fail.<br>he slowly exits his bath room and walks in to the kitchen of his three bed room apartment. hey yugi trouble getting up tonight a young teen said looking up from the kitchen table. "yes i guess you could say that mokuba yugi said stretching the sinks out of his back. what day is it? yugi asked looking at the calender December fifth mokuba said looking up from his English home work yea your right its been five months today since you moved in with me, yugi said looking at the calender . yea thanks allot for letting me stay here since my brother does't have time for me any more mokuba said putting on a smile . now mokuba you know thats not true yugi said soothingly as he lay ed a hand on the somber teens shoulder.  
>he's called you right? yugi asked trying to get mokuba to smile yugi i really don't want to talk about it and i have allot of home work to do and i need to finish mokuba said turning back to the table.<p>

* * *

><p>OK i under stand ill make some thing for dinner yugi said waling to the frigerator and pulling out some defrosted chicken breast . how do you feel about baked lemon chicken breast with peas and cabbage yugi said turning to the teen that was in grossed in his reading book that sound great mokuba muttered not looking up. OK yugi muttered as he preheated the oven and started to prepare the chicken and drift off in to his own thoughts it was the same thoughts he always had when he always had when it came to mokuba how did this boy end up here with him?<br>the answer of course was simple mokuba had showed up kind a out of the blue he came to yugi august fifth one week be for school started but the real question was how. How did he ever convince his older brother seto to him kiba to every one else how would kiba the man that could n't go to any where in Japan with out some one recognizing him the same applied to mokuba .  
>What changed between the two inseparable brothers that made that the one that idloliesed the other so much that he could do no wrong and what could have made the other that protected his brother by almost any means nessesary let him travel to a boarding school on the other side of the world? mokuba had said once that after yugi had graduated high school and left with his friends for new York his older brother had become so consumed with his company that he saw little else . He cared for his brother made sure he had every thing he could ever want . He had the best education he was even popular every girl at school wanted to date him every boy in school wanted to be friends with him but mokuba knew that these friendships and dates were only name deep .<p>

* * *

><p>Mokuba even told his brother kiba about these things and how awkward they made him feel. But his brother took only a two second glance at him from the bissnuess section of the new paper and said "thats life at the top kid and you better get used to it because the two of us aren't going any where else any time soon kiba said with a sneer. the buzz of the oven timer borough yugi back to reality dinners ready yugi called down the hall so mokuba could i wish hear because in the time yugi had came back from his thoughts mokuba had finished reading the book of mice and men and left for his room to do a report on it. Yugi then took a moment to kick him self for bring up the subject of mokuba's brother he knew it never did any thing but make mokuba upset .<br>Im here mokuba said walking in to the kitchen but do you have time to eat it's almost seven o'clock and don't you have to help your boss open up tonight? mokuba asked fixing him self a plate.  
>yes but i don't have to help Sam open up until seven thrifty it does n't really get busy until nine PM any way yugi said siting at the table with a plate.<p>

* * *

><p>So hows school going have you made any new friends? yugi asked looking at mokuba schools fine im keeping my grades grades up im im thinking about taking jouinor math and English classes next semester. Thats so great i wish i was as lucky as you in high school i was really good at every thing except math atem helped me understand most of it yugi said smiling sadly .<br>You still miss him don't you? mokuba asked looking at yugi . Yes almost all the time but its OK i know that he's where he should be yugi said putting his plate in the sink .  
>Well you should go be for your late don't worry ill do the dishes tonight then do my home work mokuba sid putting his plate in the sink. OK mokuba thanks you can stay up late to night since its a Friday but not to late OK and please fed the dog OK bye yugi said grabbing his coat and keys and walk out the door to his car.<p> 


	2. I'm Coming Home

Yugi's car was a small black 1996 mustang it was fairly used the previous owner had kept it as a show car when the car was rare but as times changes styles and the man preferences changed with them. He put the car up for sell for three thousand dollars yugi thought that it was way to low a price to offer for some thing so beautiful but yugi could remember a time when he was thought to not be worth much either .  
>HE slowly started the car and let the horses run the in side of the car was black leather the windows were tinted bright red to match the red strip that went across the hood and doors. yugi turned on the radio and sang along to oasis as he got in to the mood for work yugi worked as a waiter and musician at an up scale multi cultural club in Manhattan he and his coworkers were all from different countries  
>yug i was from Japan Rico was Spanish a guy named Frances not franky was from Germany nerela was from Kenya another kishero the youngest coworker of eight teen started working a few months ago.<p>

* * *

><p>Kishero often reminded yugi of a younger version of him self so he had a soft spot for him and tred to teach him in any way possible then yugi stooped the car in bumper to bumper traffic he was going to be late. Yugi din't really mind being late he had only been late for work twice in all his time of working at the united straw berry pit this being the second. He knew that his boss would not mind him being a little late yugi looked up to his boss and owner of the united straw berry pit like the father figure that was ripped from him since his grandfathers passing .<br>His boss Samuel undercroft but always known as Sam was Irish and saw yugi as the son he never had since his late wife Mary Ann could not give him any children of his own. The light turned green and the traffic subsided and yugi with a sigh of relief made to work with two minutes two spare.  
>Hey yugi you look tired are you feeling okay? Sam asked walking out of the kitchen yea im fine Sam thanks yugi said laying his leather jacket on a oak wood chair.<br>aqua eyes would show yugi in some extravagant way that he cared and yugi would always decline feeling very uneasy afterward. Yugi watch a sparkle leave the eye and a frown cross the face of the sandy blond haired man then a voice came from a back corner of the club Frances my hands are tired from doing so many dishes could you finish up? Sam asked .

* * *

><p>Yugi gave his second sigh of relief of the day and a grateful smile to Sam yugi then went to the stock room to get the table cloths and candles for the few tables that inhabited the club .<br>The tables and and booths were located in the six corners of the club the dance floor was in the middle a DJ booth on the right and stage in the front for when yugi and the workers or up and coming bands would play.  
>Yugi had finished collecting the candles and table cloths each hand painted and stitched with the most beautiful places of their countries and yugi try again to get things thorough to Frances once and for all.<br>It was n't that yugi thought Frances was a horrible person he just was n't the person saw him self with any one even in high school every one had dates but him because he just never saw any one that interested him .  
>Hell he was n't even sure what he was interested in love had never been a big deal to him so he simply decided that the person he fell in love with would choose his oreantation for him.<br>It was now eight forty the club would open in twenty minutes yugi hurried out of the stock room to set the tables when a voice stooped him in his tracks.

* * *

><p>You know he will never stop until it stares him in the face Sam said taking the table cloths from yugi i know and i don't like hurting him i just don't see him that way yugi muttered as he went behind Sam and placed the candles.<br>I know but you have more important things to worry about tonight some new will come your way you should be ready for it Sam said turning on the open sign and get Rico to stand out side to take a cover charge.  
>The night was quick and profitable for yugi his coworkers blamed it on his charming out going nature that made people think that there was more to him than they could ever see.<br>others said it was the rocker look that he had worn since high school with his tight leather pants black leather boots with silver studs kicked when ever he walked and his rocker collar that was always around his neck got many tips and phone numbers sent his way.  
>it was yugi' s turn to clean the club which he did n't mind he liked to have some time to his self after work to think about t the day he had to close his eyes for a minute thinking maybe Sam was right as always. Yugi closed his eyes for a minute to let the pain in his head pass but in that minute he saw a face that he never thought he would see again.<p> 


	3. Somebody Save Me

Yugi ran to finish moping the floor not really knowing why he was sure that stress was causing this it had been a busy night for him and the problems with mokuba and Farnese had slowly picked away at his brain the whole night.  
>He stopped at the stage and closed his eyes tight again then he saw it all his friend atem he was dueling some figure with a human body and a birds head.<br>Yugi could feel the tension between the two he could also feel his friend growing weaker and weaker then he saw a great ball of light consume his friend and his vision ended.  
>Yugi ran to turn off the lights and lock the doors then he sprinted to his car and once inside peeled out of his parle park yugi raced in to the traffic of new York going nowhere in particular then at a red light The light turned turned green and yugi made a sharp U turn and headed toward the river then yugi flipped open his cell phone and called his friends it was 4am .<br>The first person he called was joey knowing that he would be just getting off work himself yugi gave joey no time to try and talk him out of his idea before quickly tell him to wake Tristan and tea .

* * *

><p>Joey sighed and shook his head but did as he was told receiving grumbles and concerned voices from them both when atem left joey ,Tristan and tea all had their own problems with atem leaving for the after life.<br>Yugi however just smiled and was there for each of them until they made peace with atems passing but none of them stopped to think how yugi was feeling the only time he ever showed any emotion was when he watched atem leave.  
>His friends now wondered if the smile yugi showed was just a act for their benefit and that his true feeling about atems passing were finally starting to tare him apart yugi sped down the high way an parked at the begging of the pier. Joey was second to reach the pier on his motorcycle yugi stop joey screamed as he watched yugi climb to the top of the railing i cant i have to save him before he drowns yugi shouted back as he tried to jump in to the water. Yugi im not going to let you do this atem is gone every ones finally OK with it except you he would n't want you to do this joey shout grabbing yugi by the jacket .<br>You did n't see what i did atem was dueling some thing he was exuasted then a orb of light surrounded him and he plunged into the Hudson yugi said said looking joey in his honey brown eyes look yugi i know you've been under stress lately the rest of the gang be here soon joey said giving yugi a look of pity.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry joey but i have to do this i know its the right thing to do yugi said flinging him self over the railing joey slowly lost his grip on yugi's jacket as he plunged in to the icy water.<br>Joey where's yugi did you stop him tea and Tristan shouted as they ran to the end of the pier i tried but he still jumped he said atem was dueling something that he found a way to return to earth joey muttered as a look of dread crossed his face .  
>A ear splitting crack was heard as yugi broke his way through the ice no one of you has to help him tea screamed I'm going in you to stay here i promise ill bring yugi back joey shout jumping in to the water after him .<br>Joey then plunged in to the icy water and looked around quickly for his friend then he saw yugi in the darkness struggling to pull some thing above the water then he saw him atem was floating lifeless in the water .  
>Joey quickly swam to pull atem out of the water a few seconds later the three men a merged from the water joey slowly turned to yugi an apology lay ed within his eyes but yugi kept swimming faster and faster for the shore.<br>Five minutes late yugi and joey walked on to the shore with atem draped on to joey's back oh my god are you two OK tea shouted running up to them to them what the hell happened Tristan shouted to them as he ran up beside tea.

* * *

><p>it is what i said atem has found a way to come back and we are both fine but i cant say the same for him yet lay him down gently joey i just hope i wasn't to late yugi said his voice tight with worry. Joey slowly lowered atem onto the river bank he's not breathing yugi said calmly what you have to do something yugi you were right we should listened to you tea said in a tight whisper.<br>I know a way to save him joey lay him flat on his back and make sure no air can escape from his nose OK I've got now what yugi joey said turning to his friend just leave the rest to me yugi said blowing two small breaths in to atems mouth and compressing his chest three times .  
>Atem gave two big coughs sending water flying from his lungs yugi atem said groggily hi partner its been awhile how are you feeling yugi said cradling atems head. Yugi i made it back i then atem laced backward resting his head on yugi's arm is he OK? the rest of his freinds asked yes he's fine just in shock come on lets get him to my place yugi said chuckling.<br>Ill help you get him back to your car joey said lifting the left side of atem thanks joey yugi said walking to the car but i don't understand be for all he wanted was rest in peace and now he's back but why? tea asked.  
>That you should be at home sleep in it is Saturday after all.<br>Yugi im coming with you joey said getting on to his motorcycle OK im not going to stop you yugi said as he got into his car and drove away.  
>Yugi drove slowly through the city so not to wake his freind shivering every so often from the temper ure of his clothes then yugi pulled into a parking space out side his apartment building three days later atem awoke in a strange new place.<p> 


	4. Drops Of  Atem

Three days later atem awoke in strange new room where am I atem muttered as he took in a room with cream colored walls and a bed sky blue sheets oh good your awake yugi said looking at atem and smiling.  
>Yugi your here i really made it back atem said throwing his arms around yugi's neck yes i know im really glad your back I've really missed you yugi said returning the hug i was worried that i would't be able to reach you atem said smiling.<br>I know i almost did n't make it the duel took all my strength atem said laying his head back on the pillow.  
>So that's why you almost drowned and slept for three days yugi said as he moved closer to his freind wait what i don't understand atem said blinking you don't remember any thing from three nights ago? yugi asked giving atem a concerned look i remember the sprit duel i had but after the end of it i passed out atem said looking at yugi. Ill explain every thing but there's something you need to see can you walk? yugi asked as he stood up from the bed yes i can stand fine atem said following yugi to the window then yugi pulled back the drapes and atem's jaw dropped at what he saw.<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi what is this place atem said taking the bright lights and tall buildings this is new York yugi said as he opened his window and stepping out on to his balcony i remember this is the place where tea said she wanted to go after she graduated high school .<br>Yes it is she got her wish at last yugi said smiling but what about you why are you here wheres your grandfather?atem asked giving yugi a questioning look yugi slowly averted his gaze and looked at his feet .

Hey yugi im going out to the arcade with my freinds ill be back before curfew bye mokuba said as he popped his head in the door OK bye have fun mokuba yugi said turning his atteion back to his bed room.  
>Whats he doing here atem asked giving yugi a shocked look its a long story and you must be hungry by now so get dressed ill take you to this great diner so we can get some dinner ill tell you the rest of the story when we get there yugi said walking out of the room.<br>A few minutes later atem came out of the room wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a tight red shirt and a black belt with red spikes that looks really good on you black really is your color yugi said walking up to him.  
>i like what your wearing to blue really suits you atem said taking in yugis tight blue pants black shirt and long sleeve blue jacket oh i got this for you to it's really cold tonight yugi said handing atem black jacket with red spikes .<p>

* * *

><p>The two walked out of the apartment together to yugi's car this is yours atem said as he slowly took in it's beauty yes she's mine bought her form a guy for three hundred dollars when the car went out of style yugi said a satifacied smile spread across his face as he opened atems door.<br>Thank you atem said as he slid in to the passenger seat so you never finished telling me why you were here in new York atem said looking at his freind it's not the easiest thing for me to talk about yugi said focusing on the road.

Atem tried to think of a way to comfort his freind he could tell that what ever it was had become a huge weight on yugi's heart a huge sigh pulled atem from his thoughts my grandfather died just before i decided to new York yugi said quietly .  
>I'm really sorry yugi when did he pass atem asked looking simptheic at yugi three year after you left yugi muttered im sorry yugi i should have stayed to help you atem said reaching for yugi's shoulder.<br>it's ok atem you couldn't know what the future would bring he got to see graduate from high school that will have to be enough for now yugi said pulling in to the diner parking lot . There is something that confuses me why is mokuba living with you atem a i asked sending yugi one last questioning look ah well that's another long story yugi said kiba was always trying to beat me we dueled all the time and over that time my relationship with kiba and his relationship with mokuba became more and more bitter.

Kiba and I stayed the same until my grand father died and having nothing left in Japan i decided to go to collage in America Tristan and joey decided to come with me to we all stuck together like we always had we knew that it was what you and grand papa wanted.  
>I told mokuba that i was leaving and he begged me to stay but i told him that there was nothing left for me here and he told me that living with his brother had become insufferable that all he care about was work. So i told him that i would send him a letter with my address in new York and if he ever felt the need to he could come and live with me so after a year of living in new York mokuba says that he talked his brother into letting go to boarding school but he did n't want to stay at the school he wanted to stay with me.<br>I knew that what i was doing was wrong and it would blow up in my face but i knew i couldn't deal with sending back to a place where he was miserable so now he lives with me and goes to high school in new York.

* * *

><p>Yugi i think you did the right thing it was kibas choice to push mokuba away i just hope mokuba is happy here atem said looking at yugi i think he's happy here but i also know he's sad about his brother.<br>i don't know how every thing will turn out with mokuba the only thing we can do is send him down the right path and hope that every thing turns out ok atem said finishing his eggs i guess you right yugi said finishing his waffle and placing a twenty on the table.  
>Yugi I atem said slowly don't worry about it you just got here if you really want a job i think i know a place but lets get you more used the city first i took a week of work so i could help you ill show you around the city yugi said walking out of the diner.<p>

What's your job like? atem asked getting in to the passenger seat of the car its this club in Manhattan i love it but ill let you see it for your self soon but for now ill get you used to the city yugi said they began to drive home.  
>There's one last thing you need to know yugi said as he and atem walked to the door of yugi's apartment we have a dog yugi said unlocking the door.<br>Yugi stepped to the apartment and called for his dog tamious come here boy yugi called then a big shaggy snow white dog with emerald eyes came running down the hall and skidded to a stop at yugi's feet.

Hey hows my boy did you miss me i missed you yugi said leaning down to pet his dog the dog gave a happy bark and licked his owner face covering yugi's face in dog drool.  
>Tamious then saw atem behind yugi and a low growl could be heard from the back of his throat now tamious you be nice atem is going to be living with us yugi said in a scolding tone tamious then lay ed down on the floor.<br>Yugi let me try atem said extending his hand to tamious the sniffed atems hand then licked it as a sign of peace i think he likes you just give him some time to get used to you yugi said smiling.  
>You should go get some sleep it's 9am ill show you around the city later today yugi said taking atem to his room but can you tell me why you came back? yugi asked looking at him.<p>

* * *

><p>Atems face turned bright red because he wasn't sure if the whole truth was best so he simply said did you ever get some thing you thought you really wanted but then it turned out that it wasn't what you wanted at all? atem asked.<br>Yes thats happened to me a few times yugi said giving atem a understanding nod then the two said good night and went to their rooms.

A week passed quickly for the two freinds yugi showed atem all of his favorite places in the city and the best places that were close to the house .  
>One week later ok atem im going my weeks vacation is up and they need me back at work yugi said putting up his jacket what time will you be back? atem asked.<br>Ill be back around four am but you don't have to wait for me why don't you and mokuba hang out to night yugi said grabbing his car keys then he hurried out the door and off to work.  
>Is he gone? atem asked walking toward the window yes sorry atem but i don't feel like hanging out tonight that's ok i don't feel like hanging out either i want to go see yugi i feel like he's hiding something atem said getting his jacket. Ill give you directions to the united strawberry pit mokuba said grabbing a pen and paper thanks mokuba i hear him playing the piano and i want to know why atem said.<br>Have fun you will be in for a surprise mokuba said smiling as he watched atem leave atem walked through the city lost in thought why had yugi not told him about his job and what was he practicing so hard for .

* * *

><p>All of these things ran through his mind as he rode the sub way to Manhattan then atem slowly stepped of the subway and walked down to the united strawberry pit . Atem reached the door and slowly pulled it open hi and welcome to the untied strawberry pit my names Sam are you here for the concert tonight Sam asked actually im here to see yugi atem said confused. who are you? Sam asked looking at atem im yugi's freind oh wait your the guy yugi took a week of for Sam said yes that's me atem said blushing ever so slightly come with me there's a table at the back we can watch the show together Sam said leading atem to the back of the club.<br>Ladies and gentlemen i have returned from my vacation and have practiced a special dedication song for some one that really means allot to me yugi said in to the mic as he took his seat at the piano drops of jupiter begins to play.  
>Well this is new what do you mean atem asked looking at Sam I mean he never does dedications you must mean allot to him Sam said looking at atem.<br>No it can't be me it must be someone else atem said shocked no i can feel it he means you and i think some where you know I'm right Sam said ting back to the show atem slowly did the same his head spinning with a new realization.


	5. the diary of yugi

The song ended and yugi rose from the piano seat and walked to the center of the stage ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming out tonight i hope you all enjoyed the show tonight yugi said giving the back booth a wink.

yugi went back stage as the curtains closed it's good to have you back yugi nerela said smiling its good to be back yugi said returning the smile hey guys did you see Rico shouted as he ran back stage see what nerela said turning to him raising an eyebrow the new guy siting in the back booth with Sam Rico said pulling back the curtains back a little so he could see.

That's ridiculous nobody ever sits at the back with the Sam nerela said folding her arms then she slowly pulled back the curtains and her face displayed a look of shock as she tuned to yugi. Yugi i think your twin brother came to see the show tonight nerela said looking through the curtains again. Yugi does n't have a brother and you two need to get moving its almost time to close up now go and give yugi some space Frances said as he quickly walked back stage . Oh come on we are just having a little fun with yugi now that he's back Rico said looking through the curtains again the only thing i see you doing Rico is drooling Frances said closing the curtains and storming off.

What's his problem nerela asked rolling her eyes i sense a battle within Frances's mist think he can sense it to Rico said a battle a with who yugi asked giving Rico worried look .

* * *

><p>I'm not sure but i feel that it will be a battle of protection Rico said holding yugi in a death stare well i don't think that will happen Rico see you later yugi said as he ran from back stage . Rico you are so wired sometimes nerela aid as she lightly punched him in the shoulder and walked off mean while yugi was having his own problems. what does Rico mean i won't let Frances cause problems for atem yugi thought as he walked it on to the club floor then a voice pulled him from his thoughts .<p>

Hey yugi i have great news a friend of yours came to see the show tonight Sam said motioning to atem yea i saw him while i was playing tonight did you enjoy the show yugi asked? smiling. Yes it was great you never told me you could play like that your amazing atem said smiling brightly yes he is Frances said stepping out of the shadows his eyes slightly narrowed.

Oh hello my name is atem started i know who you are your the new guy that's going to be working with us right atem Sam said before Frances's could finish his statement.

Right atem said smiling what? yugi and Frances shouted together yes atem said as his smile widened as he saw the joy in yugi's eyes Sam and i were talking during your show tonight and Sam offered me a job and i said yes this place seems nice atem said taking in the club .

Sam he does n't even have a resume plus we don't have room for any more staff Frances said quickly thats not your call and i think we have enough room Sam said giving a sharp tone of warning but you don't know him how can you trust him Frances shouted. you don't know him either how can you doubt him so easily yugi shouted back as he stood in front of atem.

yugi atem whispered as he felt his hands tingle as he fought the urge to pull his closest friend into his arms .

* * *

><p>Enough Sam said stepping in between them Frances you and i both know why you don't trust atem your on thin ice now i suggest you leave before you leave me with no choice Sam said Frances's and yugi's eyes narrowed once more in one intense stare then Frances stormed off.<p>

Yugi i'm sorry Sam don't be it was not your fault but your the only one who can end this and you know what you have to do. i cant Sam it's not in my nature yugi said as he turned to Sam. Some times we must act out side of our nature to do what's right you will have to do it sooner or later well i choose later ill go take inventory and fold the table cloths yugi said walking away . OK so lets start your training Sam said turning back to atem yes but is yugi OK atem asked as he looked toward the stock room.

Yes he just has a choice to make Sam said giving atem a grim smile i hope he makes the right one atem a look of worry crossing his face . I know yugi really well i'm sure he will make the right choice Sam said a knowing smile spreading across his face.

Meanwhile in the stock room yugi one again struggled with his feelings.

Rico was right about everything but i don't want to fight him but i can't let him go after atem yugi thought as a new fire burned in his heart then he he heard the door creak closed and yugi turned to face his enemy .

Why are you here you heard what Sam said yugi said his eyes becoming slits as Frances closed the door what does he have that i don't Frances pleaded as he walked closer to yugi. Every thing atem and i have known each other since high school there's no way you could ever replace him yugi said turning away. That's because you never let me try just one kiss and you will never think about him again Frances whispered as he cupped yugi's chin in his hands and tried to pull yugi in for a kiss. No! yugi shouted as he shoved France's away and started to run out of the stock room yugi i love you why can't you see that i love you Frances shouted as he pulled hard on yugi's wrist.

* * *

><p>I don't love you what can i do to get you to see that yugi shouted back as he pulled his wrist free.<p>

I wont let you be with him Frances shouted as he blocked yugi's way once more thats not your choice to make yugi said as he charged Frances sending him stumbling out of the stock and landing in the the door of the stock room.

Ill never end this Frances whispered i know thats why i'm going to end it for you yugi said placing a duel disk on his arm and walking to the other side of the room.

you made a mistake by challenging me yugi Frances said and evil smile crossing his face as he got up and took the other dule disk off the shelve we will see who made the mistake when this is all over yugi said as he placed his deck in the dule disk.

Yugi whats going on atem asked giving a confused look to the scene that was unfolding.

You stay out of this this does't concern you so stay the hell out of my way Frances shouted at atem anger blazing in his eyes. Hey what the hell is your problem with me atem shot back getting up from the table don't worry atem its not you its me yugi said calmly turning to his friend. Yugi kick this guys ass he's really staring to piss me off atem said narrowing his eyes at Frances. I'm on it yugi said giving atem a wide smile and a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Ill start things off Frances shouted as he drew five cards and placed the dark lustful wizard in attack mode yugi when i win this i will watch you break ties with him because every king needs a proper queen France's said ending his turn. Ill never be your queen yugi said as he drew five cards and played the secret friendly mage. That won't stop my wizard Frances said lunching his attack. I know that why i play the spell binding circle yugi said flipping over the magic card Frances then cringed as life points drooped by five hundred.<p>

I don't care how long he's been with you i wont stop until i take his place Frances screamed as he played the pit of endless spikes.

Yugi wiped the sweat from his forehead reminding him self of what was at stake.

i play flute of the magician's apprentice this spell card allows me to play three magicians without a sacrifice if i play the tune right yugi said looking around for a flute.

I have one here yugi Sam said coming from back stage thanks Sam wish me luck yugi taking the flute we both know you can do this Sam said looking toward atem who gave yugi a smile and a find the person nod .

Yugi then closed his eyes licked his lips and played the flute the spell is complect and the three magicians in my hand are the dark magician, the dark magician girl and the magicians valkerya and thanks to her special ability she gains five hundred for the mage you destroyed yugi said. That would give yugi six thousand five hundred attack points atem gasped in shock yes but i can not attack this turn but on the next turn all of our battling will finally end yugi said calmly. ill never end it ill fight for ever Frances screamed ordering an attack only to see his last monster turned to cyber dust.

* * *

><p>Yugi then ordered his last attack and watched his enemy fall to the floor in defeat.<p>

I'm sorry France's i did n't want it to end this way i hope you find some to make you happy yugi said slowly taking the dule disk off his arm. then Frances sprinted and pulled his opponent in to a tight embrace and passionate kiss atem gritted his teeth and placing a firm grip on the table to keep from punching Frances then yugi shoved Frances's hard braking the kiss and slapping him hard atems eyes widened at the sight. then Sam came out of the stock room and tossed a table cloth in the Germans face what is that? atem asked taking in the table cloth. That is the table cloth of country every that person that comes to work here must sow a table cloth showing the old and new high lights of their country and if the boss ever returns it to you then that means your fired yugi said watching Frances pull the cloth off his face .

Yugi your works done here go home in having the table cloths sent to the dry cleaners tomorrow but i expect you both back at work in two days yes sir yugi and atem said nodding. Come on its been a long strange night for you lets go home yugi said as he walked his friend out of the club.


	6. what is this feeling

The next night atem awoke his head and heart full of a yearning and fear that he was unformiular with.

Atem slowly walked to the door of yugi's bed room and raised his hand to knock on the door then the door opened and atem was left staring at the surprised face of his best friend.

Wow your up early this evening yugi said stretching just a little im sorry did i wake you atem said trying to contain the heat that was rushing to his cheeks.

No actually i was just about to see if you wanted to go out together plus i kind of wanted to talk to you about last night if thats OK yugi said looking down to hide his face from his friends prying eyes . Yes last night was really strange atem said as his face turned to a picture of confusion and dread. Yeah i wanted to say that i'm really sorry that Frances dragged you in to his delusion he's always had feeling for me ever since i went to work and the strawberry pit yugi said quickly as he pulled on his jacket still hiding his face.

Did you feel any thing atem said quickly before he could bite his tongue his heart now trying to claw its way from his chest. Yugi froze in place when he heard atem's words a million thoughts took over his mind why is he asking me this? what does the mean? am i the reason he came back from the after life and does he feel the same way i feel about him? then yugi heard a voice call to him from far away .

* * *

><p>Yugi are still in there atem said waving a hand in front of yugi's face a wide grin spread across his face.<p>

Oh sorry atem i did n't mean to zone out on you come on lets get some dinner yugi said as he started to walk out the door now be careful on this last step its still really slick i poured salt on the steps last night but the ice was to thick yugi said stepping carefully on to the last step and on to the side walk.

I know ill be careful atem said as he stepped down on the last then atem slipped and fell forward and landed on top of yugi .

I'm sorry atem said quickly as the heat that was once locked away bursted free and his cheeks turned bright red.

It's OK i don't really mind being like this yugi replied nervously his cheeks burned brightly as he realized what he said. I like to be like this too but its a little cold to be laying like this atem said with getting back to his feet with a chuckle and smirk then he slowly helped yugi back to his feet and yugi could see the blush on his crushes face.

* * *

><p>He loves me i can sense it but how do i tell him or how do i get him to tell me yugi thought as he got in to his car.<p>

So what do you feel like doing tonight? yugi asked as he started the car.

We always do what i want why don't we just do what ever we feel like doing and see where that takes us atem said smiling. OK food first im starving yugi said as they reached a red light.

* * *

><p>Yes i can tell but you did great last night it was nice to hang back and watch you duel instead of being on the being on the other side atem said smiling thanks im glad you approve i learn from the best after all yugi said . im not that good atem said blushing slightly . What a modest king you have turned out to be yugi said giving atem a teasing chuckle.<p>

I heard once that it is the actions that make a king not the title atem said turning to his friend yes i have heard that somewhere too but i'm being serious i and another person or two would be who i am today if it were not for you.

i never did thank you for that i guess there never was time before because just when some thing ended something else started but those were the times i loved most yugi said looking through the windshield. i under stand completely atem said nodding as they pulled in to the diner parking lot.

* * *

><p>So what was it? atem asked as he took his seat across from yugi huh yugi said giving atem a confused look.<p>

What was the thing that you got that you wish you had never gotten at all? atem asked again.

Oh that yugi said twirling his straw around in his coke zero yes that atem said sipping his tea .

It's not important yugi said quickly drinking some of his soda it's important to me atem said in a slightly pressing tone it's selfish yugi muttered as he watched his ice bobble and float as they melted.

Yugi i have done two selfish things in my past here and those two things endangered and almost cost me the one thing i hold dear i think i can listen to the one selfish that you did atem said holding yugi in a long passionate stare.

Do you remember when Vivian kidnaped my grand papa and you had to duel her to get him out of her sericve yes when you first found out he was missing you wished for a normal life atem said blankly then his eyes widened at the meaning behind those words .

* * *

><p>Yugi hung his head slightly to hide his eyes from his friend gaze yugi you should not feel ashamed of wanting a life free of mad men bent on world domination but i did not know that being free of those things would mean losing you yugi said quickly before he could stop him. self. I understand you were not selfish for wanting what you wanted i guess i should have put the fine print on there atem said with a smirk.<p>

Oh and what fine print would that be yugi said trying to stifle a laugh completing the item within this box may cause random attacks by deranged mad men , new friends , the gaining of an arch enemy, random memory lapses, hearing new voices, and having your mind intertwined with that of a forgetful king atem said.

Atems smirk then changed to a full grin when he heard the laughter coming form the other side of the booth.

I'Ave missed your laugh atem said shyly as he looked over at his friend I've missed laughing with you yugi said as his mind drifted back to the late nights and rainy afternoons he had once spent with his friend. But if that were true would things still be the same atem whispered yes yugi answered.

What atem said blinking i said yes i still would have done it you gave me so much the good will always out weigh the bad yugi said looking in to atem's eyes .

* * *

><p>Im glad you see it that way but i never apologized to you for all the things i put you trough i never should have done that atem said turning back to the window.<p>

It's OK i forgive you i need to go through or a would't be the person i am now yugi said reaching for atems hand yugi thank you atem said taking yugi's hand.

come on lets go home yugi said taking atems hand and leaving the diner. two friends

the drive home was warm and happy as the friends laughed and talked of the past.

It feels good to be home atem said getting out of the car.

Yea but it seems that the ice has thickened since we have been gone yugi said as he stepped toward the ice.

* * *

><p>Here let me help you atem said as he quickly took atem into his arms hey what are you doing atem? yugi asked quickly as his face burned with surprise it will be easier if only one of us is coming up the stairs just trust me atem said as he started to climb the stairs .<p>

OK yugi said as he settled in to atems chest then atem carried yugi over the fresh hold of the house.

Atem thanks you can put me down now yugi muttered his face burning no please just a little longer there's some thing i need to tell you what yugi whispered daring not to speak any louder.

I have to tell you the reason i came back atem whispered back yugi could feel his heart beat pick up speed to match atems i could't stand it there it may have been my home and life once but i just could't adjust to the way things were supposed to be.

i called for and looked for you even though i knew you were in another place i just could not live without you so i dueled the guardian Osiris and returned to the present.

* * *

><p>i came back because i love you yugi atem whispered i love you to atem yugi said as he wrapped his arms around his crushes neck when you were gone there was an emptiness in my heart i could't fill yugi said as he buried his face in atems chest . im here now and ill make sure your never lonely again atem whispered as he pulled yugi in to a long passionate kiss and carried him in to his room.<p> 


	7. all the small things

Yugi was awakened the next night to the gentle sound of his lover atem whispering in his ear .

yugi my love its time for work i tried to make dinner tonight atem said kissing his boyfriends lips . Five more minutes yesterday wasn't long enough yugi muttered as he snuggled closer to atems bare chest . atem chuckled at his lovers new found confidence it was one of the things atem loved about yugi his confidence took on a new level now that he knew that atem shared his feelings of love. I know i want more time to but there's always tomorrow atem said smiling.

I guess ill have to make that work yugi said returning the smile and giving his boy friend a long kiss. Ill go get dinner atem said getting up from the bed OK yugi said stretching slightly .

OK here it is eggs and sausage atem said as he gave yugi his plate .

* * *

><p>this is really good yugi said as he munched on his sausage link you really think so? atem asked surprised yes its great yugi as he finished his eggs . Im just glad it turned out OK i was worried that i would have burned it no you did fine tomorrow ill make breakfast for you yugi said kissing his lovers cheek . OK sounds great im going to hurry and get dressed for work atem said getting out of bed.<p>

Right sorry i haven't moved your things into my room yet ill do it when we get back home yugi said as he started to get out of bed then a sound could be heard form the kitchen

that's the phone ill get atem yelled as he walked to the kitchen then there was a beep as the message line started. '' Hey yugi its me mokuba since you did n't answer the phone i guess that means your still asleep and if that's ture i hope i didn't wake you and just in case your getting ready for work. i wanted to wish atem good luck tonight im going to hang out Esmerealda tonight ill make it home by one o'clock like i always do on the weekends see you guys in the morning bye. the beep was heard once more as the message ended

did you catch it in time no mokuba left a message he's hanging out with some girl tonight and he wishes me good luck tonight atem said smiling.

Aww he's so sweet don't you think so yugi asked pulling on his shirt yea how are he and kiba related again atem said pulling on his shirt.

you know I've been asking myself that for years yugi said laughing.

Are you ready for tonight yugi asked as he followed atem out of his bed room .

* * *

><p>Yes but im kind of nervous atem said blushing just a little don't worry ill be there and the guys will help you to just go easy on your hands until you get used to balancing trays yugi said as he walked to his car. OK ill try atem said sliding in to the passenger seat im just sad that i wont get to see you work atem said placing his hand on yugis. Work oh you mean the piano i only do that twice a month yugi said lacing his fingers through atems . the concerts bring in new comers and give me extra tips but i can play you something tonight if you like yugi said stopping at a red light ide like that but when did you first start playing the piano atem asked looking out the window high school keeping busy helped allot i can also play the violin, electric guitar, and the drums but im best at piano and guitar yugi said as the pulled in to the parking lot of the united strawberry pit.<p>

Hey guys you ready to work tonight atem Sam said resting his chin on the broom he was using to sweep the side walk. Yes sir atem said as he got out of the car and walked quickly over to Sam to shake Sam's hand.

* * *

><p>Hey none of that we are a family here your one of us now Sam said as he pulled atem into a bro hug thank you Sam atem said smiling as he returned the hug. Hey any boy friend of yugi's is a friend of mine atems eyes widened a little at Sam's words.<p>

I know all im so happy that yugi finally found someone at last i have watched him for years he means the world to me please take good care of him Sam said looking toward yugi .

I promise Sam atem said smiling then atem felt a hand grab his and looked down to see yugis smiling face what are you two doing over here yugi asked placing his arm around atems waist . Oh just having a little chat atem said smiling as he bushed piece of hair out of yugi's face. Cool now lets go i have a good feeling about tonight yugi said a he led atem into the club. Yugi was right atems looks and charm brought him a fair amount of tips but a few customers hearts were broken as they as the caught a glimpse of the un mistake able

chemistry between yugi and atem.

The clock struck three and the last of the customers made their leave and yugi and the rest of the staff began to clean the tables .

* * *

><p>Once yugi finished his tables he walked to the stage and started to play the piano hey atem said as he climbed up onto the stage. Hey how was your night yugi said grinning as he turned away from the piano hard but worth it atem said as he laded back on the stage.<p>

Well i then you worked hard enough for one night come over here and relax yugi said as he pated the empty side of the piano bench .

OK im coming atem said smiling as he walked over to the bench atem stood there for a moment as he watched yugi's delicate fingers dance across the piano keys.

Atem sat beside him still watching his fingers then he slowly placed his fingers on the keys and began to play beside yugi .

* * *

><p>yugi smiled as his fingers intertwined with atems as he laded his head on atems shoulder.<p>

I love you atem whispered as he felt yugis cheek on his shoulder i love you to yugi said he started to pull atem in for a kiss but then a voice broke into their intimate moment .

You two look so cute together nerela said walking toward the stage thanks yugi said smiling.

looks like works over ready to get out of here? yugi asked looking at atem yea lets get out of here i want us to be alone atem said as he and yugi walked off the stage sounds good to me yugi said smiling. Hey Sam me and atem are punching out see you tomorrow yugi yelled OK you be careful Sam yelled back so were to now? atem asked as he and yugi walked out of the club.

I was thinking breakfast and a movie and then we could pick up where we left off yugi said as he got into the car and drove home.


	8. shes a rebel

The warm sunlight filters in to the window of a high class private school in down town New York. A raven haired boy searched his French class for a pair of emerald green eyes and as he did his mind slowly drifted back to the time he first saw them .

well mister kiba your first week at danverfelid academy i hope you are settling in well here mister packsterson said as he placed mokubas file back on the desk. Yes sir im just so glad that you chose me for the scholarship i know that i had some really tough people to compete with mokuba said shaking his new principal's hand. Yes you did but there is something you should always remember its not in a name, its not about your money its about whats in your heart. You have a good heart don't lose it mister packsterson said as he shook mokuba's hand . Thank you sir i wont mokuba said as he exited mister packsterson 's office.

* * *

><p>Wow this week has been my smoothest school week ever but ill still keep my guard up but if i knew it would be this easy i would have done it along time ago mokbua thought smiling to him self as he walked out the maple wood doors . Hey kiba a boy shouted from behind the right maple wood door. Mokuba walked on for a second or to more before he realized who they were referring to. I guess i thought to soon mokuba muttered at he turned to face the jock in front the stones . Hello brad what can i do for you mokuba said pasting on a smile you can paint the sidewalk with your blood another jock said walking to brad's right side. Look brad I don't want any trouble I just started school here mokuba said trying to walk away. Sorry looks like trouble just found you brad said walking toward mokuba. Then a hawk feather landed in the crack of the side walk no its her brad said taking a step back. Who? mokuba asked as he raised an eyebrow at the fear he saw on boys face. Me esmerealda chalanchesco a girl said jumping down from an oak tree.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey long time no see boys still up to your old tricks i see esmeralda said putting on a black reporters hat. You cant prove any thing brad said bawling his fists really i seem to have a couple things that say other wise esmerealda said pulling out a tape recorder and a small envelope of pictures from the pocket of her trench coat. Its over you hustled your last scholar and honor student esmerealda shouted . Sorry babe but you actually have to make to packsterson's office to prove anything and there's one of you and two of us and we know for a fact that this nerd cant fight worth shit brad sneered. ture but i have come to far to let you slip through my fingers again esmerealda shouted as she wiped off her black trench coat revealing a black military dress with a red plaid school symbol over the right chest and black combat boots her wavy raven hair fell to her shoulders.<p>

* * *

><p>Whoa wait what are you about to do mokuba asked quickly as his eyes darted from esmerealda to brad whats it look like im about to stick my foot up these guys asses esmerealda said taking a karate fighting stance. You don't have to do that i can just go get principle packsterson i just came from his office he should still be there mokuba shouted as he started to run up the steps and back into the school. Yea you do that meanwhile i have asses to kick and justice to deliver esmerealda though as she prepared her self for the opopnets coming toward her. Five minutes later mokuba returned with mister packsterson to find esmerealda siting on brad's chest. Charles darling how are you its been for ever you look great lost a little weight i see said esmerealda giving him a Cheshire grin.<p>

* * *

><p>Esmeralda why am I not surprised that I have found you on the ending hand of a fight mister packsterson giving her a disdaining look. Oh mister packsterson im so glad our here this crazy chic jumped us on our way home from school brad said quickly. Oh shut the frack up brad you are so full of shit esmerealda shout as she pressed the heel of her boot in to brad stomach a dark smile spread across her face as she watched brad s fists clench with pain. That was for threaten Amber Cumberlin esmerealda shouted. Enough all four of you in my office now mister packsterson shouted. The students trudged back in to the school don't worry you did't cause this i did just follow my lead and you will be fine esmeralda whispered as they enter the principles office.<p>

* * *

><p>You two boys out side now ill call you in when im ready for you mister packsterson said closing his door. Now mokuba you go first tell me whats going on here. Well sir i was walking out of school about to go home and brad and his friend cornered me then esmeralda showed up and chalanged them to a fight thats when i came to get you mokuba said quietly. Esmerealda what do you have to say for your self? mister packsterson said turning to her. Everything he just said is true but not the whole story esmeralda said pulling the tape recorder and emvolope from her coat. Mister packsterson opened and started to remove the pictures. This is jack manderson , extortion Meg forfield also for extortion, Bruce Anderson, extortion and the delinquency of a minor esmeralda said .<p>

Chris Henderson extortion and last but not least jimmy cumberline double extortion and assault yes but why? mister packsterson asked looking up from the pictures .

He had the guts to talk esmeralda said her emerald eyes were grave if you listen to the tape i have his statement and the delinquency confession esmeralda said sliding the recorder cross the table. Mister packsterson pressed the play button then two voices were heard.

* * *

><p>you did't do it did you jimmy? esmeralda asked. No esmerealda i could't they would have went after my little sister i don't care what they do to me but i wont let them hurt her jimmy said.<p>

Nice eye patch esmeralda said yea new fashion statement you like jimmy said turning to walk away . No i don't esmeralda said turning up the eye patch my god esmeralda gasped.

Yea brad has one hell of an insurance plan does't he? jimmy asked yes he does im going to need a picture of that esmeralda said. I cant if they find out that im talking to you they will go after amber i promise on the chalanchesco name that you and your sister will remain safe esmeralda said. OK but hurry up i have to go and get amber jimmy said quickly a flash was heard and the tape stopped. Do you still have this picture? mister packsterson yes but its not with the others i kept it in a safer place just in case the other pictures were compromised esmeralda said pulling the picture of her hat.

* * *

><p>Mister packsterson face reddened as he looked at the picture where is the delinquency confession? mister packsterson asked trying to control his anger on the other side of the tape esmeralda said turning the tape over and placing it back in the recorder. Mister packsterson press play and another set of voices were heard . Hey Bruce wheres the fire? esmeralda asked i know you your that freak reporter chick im not saying a thing got it Bruce said . A clack was heard blood puddle you know Bruce im having a really hard time believing screw you its mine OK Bruce said quickly.<p>

Now you and i both know thats a load of bull and the only person that would listen to a crappy rung band like that is brad esmeralda shouted. OK your right he made me steal it for him you may not have heard about what happened to jimmy but the rest of us did he told every one it was a soccer ball to the face but we knew the truth Bruce said quickly.

Who's we Bruce esmeralda asked me, Meg and Chris he has all of us by the throat we don't want to end up like jimmy Bruce said quickly then fast foots steps were heard.

* * *

><p>Bruce wait esmeralda shouted then a sigh and the jingle of a store bell was heard.<p>

There was a pause then hi how can i help you well i want to pay for a CD esmeralda where is it a person i know just stole it now look kid im not going to let you help your friend steal something the man said. Wait sir please just listen to this first esmeralda said.

There was another long pause then so he was threatened the man said yes sir the kid he was talking about was beaten up pretty bad i have proof if you need it esmeralda said. No that OK ill take your word for it ill take the money if you have it OK here esmeralda said then the tape stopped you payed for it your self mokuba gasped his eyes wide. Yes stealing is grounds for exspellsiuon and that would destroy his record so i payed for it esmeralda said.

* * *

><p>that was very good of you and in light of why he did it i will over look what Bruce has done but no matter why you did it fighting is still wrong but since your reason was good im only going to call your aunt and uncle instead of suspending you thank you mister packsterson esmeralda sigh rolling her eyes. OK your both free to go and i don't want any more fighting from you esmeralda mister packsterson said show her and mokuba out of his office.<p>

OK lets hurry and get out of here esmeralda said grabbing mokubas hand and breaking in to a run. Wait why mokuba asked matching her speed because the face packsterson had after i showed him Jimmy's picture was maxim rage and trust me you don't want to be around for that esmeralda said leading him out of school.

* * *

><p>Thanks for what you did back there mokuba said looking at her no thank you i could't have done it with out you esmeralda said picking up her bag and hawk feather. It was nothing i just got lucky mokuba said blushing a little well what ever see you around esmeralda said walking away . Mokuba started his motor cycle and started to drive out of the parking lot when he saw her . Hey where are you going mokuba said pulling up beside her the bus stop esmeralda said still walking you don't have a car? mokuba asked over the engine not at the moment esmeralda said still walking.<p>

Let me take you home mokuba said turning off the engine and why would i do that? esmeralda asked. Because brad and his friend will be getting out soon and if they find you they might try to fight you again mokuba said i can handle my self esmeralda said still walking.

* * *

><p>Look im not leaving you alone just please get on ill take you any where you want to go mokuba said. OK fine take me to central park i want to relax a little before i go home to the hell my aunt and uncle are going to raise esmeralda said getting on the back of the bike.<p>

Later at central park so your last name is kiba huh esmeralda said giving mokuba his ice cream. Yea why? mokuba asked no reason i guess it just sounds fimilar to me esmeralda said licking her ice cream. Wait i remember now your not related to that guy they call seto kiba are you? esmeralda asked looking at him. The seconds afterward seemed to crawl by but the last thing mokuba wanted to do was lie to her. Yes he's my older brother he lives back in Japan and he wants me to be vice president of our game company when i finish high school mokuba muttered .

* * *

><p>Is that what you really esmeralda asked brushing her hair behind her ears no i hate what the company's turned him in to mokuba said. Then don't do it go your own way esmeralda said looking at him. I cant just abandon him like that even though thats what he did to me mokuba said turning to her. I know how you feel my parents died when i was twelve in a car crash i live with my aunt and uncle but they hate my clothes esmeralda said motioning to her dress. They hate my job choice i want to be a journalist like my mother was my aunt is a wedding planner with a stick so far up her ass she waddles esmeralda said. Mokuba let out a laugh and esmeralda smiled as she found the first person to understand her in twelve years. So you think i should cut my brother off completely mokuba asked.<p>

* * *

><p>No just distance your self from him and maybe he will come to his senses and if not in the four years of high school you should be able to build enough of a life here to start over esmeralda said walking on . Thanks my garudian tris to help with this kind of suff but he does't quite get it mokuba said walking with her. well may be we can help each other esmeralda said smiling that sounds great mokuba said taking her hand. so why don't you have a car mokuba asked i got in another fight so i have to wait six months before i can have a car esmeralda said. wow thats harsh mokuba said looking at her the needs of the many out way the needs of the few esmeralda said getting on the motor cycle.<p>

* * *

><p>Don't worry until you get a car you will always have me mokuba said then a voice pulled the boy from his thoughts. Hey mokuba schools over and my story is doing great so lets go to the movies to celebrate esmeralda said taking mokubas hand and walking out of the class room .<p> 


	9. Hallelujah

The sun light finds two lovers deep within the land of dreams and intertwined in each others warm embrace. Yugi walked down a dark stone hallway following a heart wrenching sob.

Hello my name is yugi im here to help you where are we yugi yelled. then the figure of a light skinned woman with long blond hair and deep blue eyes and a sky blue dress with three pink lace bows down the middle appeared . It was clear that in the time of her life she was the very meaning of beauty. Please help me find my way back to him like you found your way back to yours the woman pleaded. Who are you? yugi asked then the woman's voice left her and yugi was pulled from his dream awaking with a cold sweat. Yugi my love whats wrong atem it was yugi began but before he could finish the sickness took over and yugi ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach until there was nothing left but air.

* * *

><p>Yugi this has to stop shes killing you atem shouted as he ran into the bathroom to comfort his lover. Its not her fault she needs our help yugi said in between gasps then yugi slowly pulled him up from the floor and trudged over to the sink.<p>

im sorry he's right this is all my fault the woman said appearing on the left side of the mirror. No atem is just over protective yugi said turning to the woman in the mirror. Yes I'm and i want you to leave atem said returning to the bathroom how can you see me? the woman asked your among the living the woman said a look of confusion passed across the woman's face.

I used to belong to the land of the dead and when i did i did't cause nearly as much pain as your causing him now atem shouted. Thats because you were not really dead being trapped within a puzzle and actually crossing over is two different things. if you had crossed over and came back to him like i do now you would cause him the same pain if not more the woman said blankly get out atem growled as he stormed out of the bath room.

* * *

><p>Yugi let out a sigh as he looked into the mirror only to find that he was the only face there then yugi left the bathroom to find his boy friend. atem stood on the balcony the wind cut against his chest but he did't care his anger kept him warm while he lost him self in thought.<p>

Why has this spirt chosen yugi how can it be so selfish and how can i stop all of this before it kills him atem shouted as he drove his fist down on to the stone balcony .

I don't think that will solve any thing yugi said walking onto the balcony.

Yugi i thought you were angry with me atem said walking over to yugi and taking him in to his arms . No i could never be upset with you yugi said warping his arms around atems neck but im still going through with this yugi said his face turning serious.

I wont let you go through with this she can find some one else to help her atem said pulling yugi into his chest then yugi pulled atem in to a long deep kiss. atem moaned in protest but yugi only deepened the kiss then atem gave into his feelings and scooped yugi into his arms and carried yugi over to the patio chair. How can you deny her this yugi breathed through the kiss. I wont let her kill you i wont lose you again atem said pulling away breathless . OK I understand ill stop being so negative atem said ruing his fingers through his hair thank you yugi said as he kissed his lovers lips.

* * *

><p>So who is she atem asked cuddling next to his lover im not sure yet i know that i have seen her face before i just cant remember where yugi muttered settling in to atems arms .<p>

Rest my love the answers will come in time atem said as he carried yugi to bed.

once again yugi walked among the stone hall way when heard a heart breaking sob and plea. My dear Cecilia please for give me i failed you the voice said. Wait i know that voice yugi said as he ran down the hall to see Pegasus sobbing in front of the portrait of his fallen wife. Your Cecilia Pegasus's wife he tried to sacrifice three peoples souls to bring you back yugi said turning to her. Yes i know Cecilia said as she looked at the broken man that was her husband. You have to help me im so sorry for all the pain i caused you Cecilia said touching yugi's shoulder its not your fault and Pegasus has made amends by returning what he stole yugi said. Thats not good enough Cecilia said still looking at him i understand but some times the people we love do the things they know are wrong but its only because they are trying to protect us they do it out of love so we have to try and forgive them yugi said.

* * *

><p>you sound like you have had some experience with this Cecilia said turning to him.<p>

Yea i guess you could say that yugi said still looking at Pegasus i don't know if i can for give him Cecilia said. I understand you should take some time ill be waiting when you decide yugi said. Then the dream broke away and yugi was returned to the present you had the dream did't you my love atem asked as he ran his fingers through yugi's hair.

yes it all makes sense now yugi said his face turning serious who is she? atem asked.

Shes Pegasus's wife yugi said letting out a breath does she know about duelist kingdom atem asked as he pulled yugi into his arms . Yes shes not sure if she can forgive him for what he did there she said that he knew that she would't have wanted him to do what he did yugi said snuggling into atems chest. I understand how she feels atem said resting his chin on yugis head. You do? yugi asked yes when i lost you to Raphael the one thing i was certain of was that even if i saved you would never forgive me i still don't know how you did atem said. i under stood that you were truly sorry and i saw the things you went through to make things right yugi said looking his boyfriend's eyes. But what has he done to make up for his past im not sure we have been out of touch for a while.

* * *

><p>So i don't know this is her decision we will just have to wait it out yugi muttered. I guess your right but lets put this behind us you need your rest your starting to look a little pale atem said a look of worry was clear within his eyes. its OK atem ill be fine yugi said giving him the strongest smile he could manage i know baby but you still need to sleep atem said placing a soft kiss on yugis lips as his eyes closed. Two weeks later the two lovers return home after a long night of work.<p>

Are you feeling OK atem asked as he wrapped his arm yugis waist. yes im fine please don't be worried yugi said wrapping his arm around atems neck im not im just making sure atem said turning away. Its OK i saw you and Sam watching me tonight yugi said with a giggle as he unlocked his mail box. Hey this from Pegasus yugi said pulling out a small emvolope. How do you know? atem asked looking at the envolpe its just a feeling i guess yugi said as he walked into the apartment. Hey guys welcome home mokuba are you guys hungry i made omletes mokuba said as he walked from the kitchen. thanks mokuba im really hungry yugi said as he sat down at the table. what in the envelope? mokuba asked looking at the stack of mail .

* * *

><p>i don't know if telling you would be the best thing to do right now yugi said as he took his plate to the sink . You can tell me i can handle it mokuba said as he finished his bacon . OK you know the visitor thats been with us for a while yugi asked. Yea the ghost chick did you ever find out who she is mokuba asked. Yes her name is Cecilia she was Pegasus's wife he tried to gain control of kiba Corp so he could use its technology to bring her back to life but after he lost to me and atem Cecilia turned to me for help yugi said. So what happens now mokuba asked look at yugi. I guess me and atem will have to return to Pegasus's castle and see what i can do to help him but i know you are still don't really trust Pegasus so you don't have to come if you don't want to yugi said calmly.<p>

* * *

><p>No im coming with you my brother lives his life thinking every one is out to destroy him thats not the way i want to live my life mokuba said. OK if this is what you want to do i understand im proud of you for stepping out of your comfort zone yugi said placing a hand on mokuba shoulder. thank you yugi but i know that we all most step out side or comfort zone at some point in our lives. Mokuba said giving yugi a smile. Well its time lets see what this is all about atem said as he placed the dvd in to the dvd player the screen was blue for a moment then a fimilar face appeared on the screen.<p>

Greeting yugi its been eight years since we last saw each other im sending you this to once again to ask you for help in the past few weeks i have had dreams where my wife came to me and spoke about nothing but you and how you may be able to reunite us. im aware of the pain i have caused you in the past but i beg you to forgive me and help me this last time. If you accept call the number that is enclosed with in the envolpe and come to my castle in three days you can bring who ever and what ever you wish i await your arrival goodbye Pegasus said then the screen returned to blue .

* * *

><p>it seems that we all have a lot of packing to do atem said as he left the living room. well looks like were going on vacation mokuba said as left the room. Ill call the guys they would kill me if i did n't tell them about this yugi said smiling as he picked up his cell phone. twenty minutes later yugi opened the to see his friends standing on the porch. hey guys whats up yugi said welcoming his friends into the house. Hey yugi hows it going man joey said as he ruffled yugi's hair. You said that you got a strange message from Pegasus whats that about tea said as she walked into the house.<p>

Yea ditto Tristan said walking into the house well the truth is that for the past few weeks the three of us yugi said jestering his hand toward mokuba and atem have been living with a ghost yugi said. a ghost then yugi your a stronger man than me because i would have left this place long before now joey said squirming slightly. Yes I know joey but this ghost is very important and she needs my help yugi said. Who is she tea asked siting forward Pegasus's wife yugi said calmly. What? they shouted do you remember when we all read Pegasus's diary and it talked about his wife Cecilia? yugi asked. Yes the three friends said together well after atem returned to me Cecilia came to me and asked me to help her find her way back to Pegasus. But how can you do that atem found his own way back tea said i know but i feel so bad for her i have to do something to help them yugi said placing the dvd into the player.

* * *

><p>yugi are you sure that this will work joey and Tristan asked looking at him . No i don't but i know i have to try and i was hoping you guy would come with me yugi said. Of course we will we always stuck together before and we need to stick together now tea said placing her hand on top of yugis hand. Tea's right it's what your grandpa would have wanted joey said placing his hand on tea's . You have always been there for us Tristan said placing his hands on joey's and now its time for us to return the favor atem and mokuba said placing their hands in. Three days later the six friends boarded a luxury cruise boat leaving New York far behind.<p>

Wow leave it to Pegasus to travel in style joey said checking out the rooms. Yea tell me about it yugi said dropping his suit case on a king size bed ill just be happy when we get there atem said dropping his suit case beside yugis still worried i see tea said poking her head in yugis room . I tried to help him not worry so much but it was no use yugi said shrugging. your not taking this seriously enough atem said throwing his hands up and leaving the room .

yugi let out a sigh as he watched his lover go so im guessing you fight about this allot tea said walking to comfort her friend. Yes we do its better than before because at least now he's OK with me coming this far but he's still worried about what doing something like this will mean yugi said. I understand both of your points so the best thing we can do is wait and see how it goes you two belong together i know you will find away to work it out go find him i know things will be OK tea said as she left the room .

* * *

><p>Later yugi found atem on the deck of the ship lost in thought. Hi yugi said as he walked up to his boy friend hi yugi atem said turning to him. Look im really sorry i know that im putting you under a lot stress yugi said yes but i said that i would be OK with this but i just cant seem to be that way atem said wrapping his around his boy friends waist its OK i understand i want things to be normal again to but we have to finish this first yugi said kissing his lover. Two days later yugi and his friends arrived at the dock of Pegasus's island yugi mouto im so happy to see you look great Pegasus said placing his hands on yugis shoulders . Thank you Pegasus your looking well to yugi said giving Pegasus a smile . Please my castle is this way i know you must be hungry so i had lunch prepared and then i was hoping that yugi and i could get down to the the matter at hand Pegasus said extending his hand toward the steps of his castle.<p>

Of course i would like nothing more than to reunite you with your wife as long as my boy friend can be with me yugi said as he walked up the steps. Of course what ever makes you comfortable Pegasus said looking to yugi's right.

Well well this is a surprise the nameless pharos has returned form the land of the dead to grace us all with his presence what i wonder could have brought this on Pegasus said as he watched atem walk up the steps beside yugi.

My name is atem atem said as he walked beside yugi i came back because i could't stand being separated from the one i love atem said as he took yugi's hand. i see i applaud you for regaining your identity i know that it could't have been easy for you Pegasus said as he reach the top of the stairs . Yes it was not with out difficult but i would't have it any other way atem said as he reached the top of the stairs. honored guests i once again welcome to my home Pegasus said as the gates parted . Later in Pegasus's study Yugi please let me thank you again for what your about to do Pegasus said.

* * *

><p>You don't need to thank me i understand that you and your wife cant be separated just as atem and i cant be separated yugi said as he took atem's hand. What will yugi have to do atem asked raising an eye brow i need a few drops of of pure hearted blood . sounds simple enough yugi said letting out a sigh of relief. Its not that simple if your spirt is trapped in the place of my wife you cant return to the human world Pegasus said looking at the setting sun.<p>

When can we start? yugi asked looking at Pegasus when full moon is high which happens to be tonight now go find your friends tonight will be easier if you have their support Pegasus said as he walked over to the tower window . OK ill go find them yugi said as he started to leave the study atem are you coming yugi asked as he looked back to his boyfriend. Yes ill be down in a few minutes atem said as he turned back to Pegasus OK ill guess ill see you in a few minutes yugi said as he walked down the stairs. Pegasus atem said turning to his host you cant turn to me his mind is made up there's nothing we can do. But if it helps i understand your pain i looked at countless doctors with the same pleading eyes that your showing me now Pegasus said as he left the tower.

* * *

><p>Later in the dinning six friends met to give each other strength for the trial that lay were all here lets get this show on the road joey said running his fingers through his blonde hair. i could't agree more Joseph i hope you all enjoyed your dinner i have a place for the ritual down in dungeon has been set up OK then lets go yugi said as he walked from the dinning hall. The dungeon why there its so creepy tea said cringing a little. I don't like this any more than the rest of you but we to try and be supportive for yugis sake atem said as he walked forward . Then they entered a big room dimly lit with white candles. yugi will enter the middle of room and i will say the spell and we will see where the magic takes us Pegasus instructed OK yugi said as he walked to his mark. Yugi wait atem said as he grabbed yugis hand its OK i wont leave you i promise yugi said as he pulled his lover into a passionate kiss.<p>

then yugi walked over to his mark and a bright green light engulfed his body and moments later atem was running to catch his lovers falling body.


	10. my immortal

Yugi say something please Atem shouted as he shook his lover. Atem you have to stop its over he's gone tea sobbed as she tried to pull yugi from his boy friends arms . No i wont let you atem shouted as pulled away from tea then he slowly blew a breath into yugis mouth and pressed his hands angst yugis chest. atem's frame shook as he stared at his boy friends lifeless body. Atem look man i know that this is going to be hard but you have to be strong for yugi and mokuba's sake mokuba needs you now joey said as he choked back tears and hid his honey brown eyes beneath his blonde bangs. He's not gone he's just lost right now he promised me that every thing would be okay and that we would all go home together. Yugi where ever you are i love you and ill always wait for you just please come back to me atem screamed. Meanwhile in a far away place a small man slowly regains consison where am i? yugi asked as he climbed to his feet a place you should not be you are in the in the in between a woman said as she walked through the fog.

* * *

><p>Mom yugi gasped as his eyes widened. yes my son follow me the rest of family is waiting for you yuka said taking her sons hand. moments later yugi walked into a moonlit courtyard with his grand parents in the middle. Grand papa Grand mama yugi gushed as he ran into their open arms I've missed you both so much yugi said as he threw his arms around their necks. We have missed you to yugi we are just sorry that we did't get to see the man that you have become they said as they hugged him back then yugi heard a sob coming from his back . Mom whats wrong yugi said he turned to face his mother. yugi your only twenty three years there must still be a life for you on earth you will belong with us one day but not now please try and find your way back yuka said as she pulled her son into her arms . OK mother ill go back i love you yugi said as he hugged his mother. Come with me my son the passage to the mortal world is this way yuka said as she led her son through the fog once more moments later yugi and his mother reached the top of a jagged cliff .Once you jump off this cliff you be transported to mortal world yuka said as she hugged her son once more then just as yugi was about to jump a stranger grabbed his wrist. He has crossed over to the spirt world he is no longer aloud to return to the mortal world it is the spirt law said as he pulled yugi away from the cliff but yuri he's to young let him go he crossed over his life is over yuri said pulling of you please stop this is my choice i love you all but there are people that need me and i refuse to live with out so im sorry dad but im going back yugi shouted as he jumped the cliff .<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi wait yuri shouted as he watched his son jump off the cliff im coming atem yugi shouted as he went through the tunnel then moments later yugi was return ed to Pegasus's castle where he saw his broken hearted lover . Im coming atem yugi shouted as he raced back toward his body then slowly yugi slowly opened his eyes hey guys im back yugi said groggily. Oh yugi im was so worried atem sad as he hugged his boyfriend. Im sorry i would have come sooner but my family wanted to see me and one was not to happy about me leaving yugi said aplogitly as he returned his lovers hug. Is that all you have to say for yourself your so mean yugi you made us all worry tea shouted as tears streaked her face. I know im sorry and all of you should feel free to yell at me but there's still a few loose ends i have to tie up first yugi said as he looked up at the ceiling what do you mean? atem asked as he looked a the ceiling then he was three light figures coming down form the sky who are they atem atem asked as he watched the spirits descend take a close look at the one on the right yugi said pointing. to the ceiling then atems mouth dropped as he saw the meaning of his lovers words whats your grand father doing here? atem asked as regained his composure i don't know im about to find out come with me yugi said as he got to his feet and grabbed his boy friends hand.<p>

* * *

><p>Mother why have you come here? yugi said as he walked over to his mother i came to warn you of your father and see the reason you came back yuka said pulling her son into a hug. I see well my reason is this among other things yugi said moving his hand toward atem. i see and these would be the other things yuka said looking toward yugis friends yes yugi said as he turned to them. you have a great life now much more than you had with us you should stay here and live your life thank you grand mother yugi said smiling then the happiness was broken as one last spirt came forward. Im very happy for you my son but you must honor the law i have come to take you to the place you now belong yuri said stepping forward . Im sorry but you were miss informed there is one loop hole atem said as he squeezed yugis hand. What is this Solomon what have you let my son come to while you were supposed to be raising him yuri shouted as he glared at Solomon. He had nothing to do with this it happened after his death yugi shouted. Im your father and you will not raise your voice to me yuri said as he turned to his son.<p>

* * *

><p>I will when your being unreasonable this is my life and i will choose when im done with it i chose to be with atem because he makes me happy now let him finish yugi shouted. As i was saying if the spirt in question is not truly meant to be dead then it may return to its mortal state and the only reason yugi was mistaken for dead was because yugi was calling forth an unhappy spirt to try and give her back the life she lost atem said. yuri i know you miss your son but he still has a place here and is more happy and loved than i have ever seen him please put your feeling aside and think of our son yuka said as she touched her husbands shoulder. Fine i give up im really sorry yugi yuri said as he let out a breath its OK dad i understand and i miss you to but i still have a life to live here yugi said calmly . well i guess there's only one thing left to do now yuka said smiling rukashe please examine the patine please wait for what? yugi asked quickly to make sure that your body is still in one piece after coming back atem said. in the mean time i want to meet the man that my son came back for yuka said walking forward hi im yuka its nice to meet you she said shaking atems hand i am atem its nice to meet you as well atem said shaking her hand.<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi has changed quite a bit since i last saw him who would be resposable for that i wonder who was the cause of that? yuka asked smiling. i m sure i have no idea what your talking about atem said smiling. Well what ever you did please care of my son yuka said looking at atem. Nothing would make me happier atem as he watched his boy friend aproch him .<p>

Hey man im so glad thats over yugi said letting out a sigh as he ran his fingers trough his hair. So how it go atem asked as a look of dread passed his face. Fine im a little low on blood right now but grandmother said that it would work it self out soon so im okay im so sorry i worried you yugi sobbed as he buried his face in his lovers chest. Its okay i for give you atem said as he wrapped his arms around yugi . Is she okay yugi asked looking around yes im just fine i wanted to say thank you and that im so sorry for what i put you through ceilca said as tears brimmed within her eyes . We for give you now you can live your life and be truly happy yugi said smiling. i want to thank you to thank you for giving me my life back Pegasus said as he pulled his wife in to his arms. im really happy for both f you but im starting to feel really dizzy yugi said as he began to loose his balance.

* * *

><p>Ive got you atem said as he caught yugi in his arms. I think that its time that we all turn in Pegasus come ill take us out of this horrible place Pegasus as he began to walk from the dungeon guys im really sorry yugi said weakly as atem walked past his friends. The next morning atem rolled over to an absent left side of the bed yugi where are you atem called as he pulled on his pants your partner has chosen to go traveling krocak said as he opened the door what did he say where atem shouted no he ate breakfast with the others but then he left on his own krocak said . Thank you but i really have to go<p>

said as he ran from the room . Hey look who crawled out of bed wheres the fire man joey said stretching a little i don't know he seemed a little out of it joey said averting his gaze.

You yelled at him did't you atem said glaring at him atem i joey started do't atem growled cutting him off. After all the times he saw good in you even when you tormented him. After all the times he cheered for you and was there for you and then he does one thing m wrong and you all turn against him. How could you atem said his voice shaking with dread and rage then atem took off down the hall leaving joey with his guilt.

* * *

><p>Yugi where are you atem shouted as he ran from the castle then atem found his boy friend alone on the beach . Yugi atem shouted as he ran twaord him oh hey atem when did you wake up? yugi asked blankly i haven't been up long atem said as he fell to his knees. Atem are you alright yugi gasped as he caught his falling lover. I have been looking for you every where atem gasped and you have been running the whole time yugi finished. Yes atem said laying back on the sand. have you come to yell at me to? yugi asked. I love you how could i atem asked looking at his boy friend because every one else has yea i kind of figured that atem said pulling yugi in to his should't have did that we all make our mistakes in life but we need our friends to lean on from time to time atem said as he kissed his boy friends head im just glad this is all over lets go home yugi said pulling his lover in for a kiss.<p> 


	11. look after you

Joey you know shes not coming back right? yugi asked as he layed next to his friend on the roof of the game shop. She tried to save me from darts that has to mean something joey said as he focused on the stars that shined above him. She was also the one that sent you to darts but i guess that does't mean anything yugi said sarcastily . i sent myself there i was too weak joey said narrowing his eyes. You would't have been to weak if she did't battle you and make you weak yugi said. yugi where are you going with this joey said Turing to his friend anger now within his eyes . All im saying is that she put you through hell and then she just took off yugi said turning to his friend . She was alone and confused and we were gone joey shouted as he looked at the city . Thats just her excuse she made her choice she needs to take resopnseabltiy for it but if she needed us she should have found way to find us but she did't when we needed each other we found each other she did't and you should't tourtre your self by waiting for some one who is not coming back yugi said trying to place a hand on his friends shoulder.

* * *

><p>You have no room to talk what about the pharo that left what have you been doing for four years you don't even have a relationship who are you waiting for? joey shouted.<p>

Im not waiting for anyone and at least im waiting for the right person instead of watching every relationship fail all because of one person yugi shouted as he went back into his room . Joey's mind slowly returned to the present as the spring dawn air awoke his senses. Why do i keep thinking about this joey said as he walked to the subway then head lights stuns his honey drop eyes joey dove out of the street just before getting clipped by a motor cycle then the breaks screeched in protest as the rider was thrown forward and into the street . Hey man are you OK joey shouted as ran to the fallen rider don't worry ill get you to a hospital joey shouted as he flagged down a taxi . An hour later a close friend receives a frantic call pulling him from his slumber and his lovers embrace. okay im here are you okay yugi said his voice tight with worry . Yea im fine but shes not joey said as he turned to the blond haired girl that layed in bed. Please tell me thats not who i think it is yugi said taking in the woman's face . yes its mai she found us after all these years joey said smiling brightly. Joey look i know you really wanted to see mai again but this is just a coisedence you can stay with her but when shes better let her go i wont let you hurt yourself again yugi said in a stern tone.

* * *

><p>Yugi why did atem come back joey said as he looked at his friends i came back because i chose not to live with out him but the same can not be said about her not yet atem said as he pulled his lover close. then topaz eyes slowly blinked open where ami mai asked as she took in her hospital room you were in accident but don't worry your safe now its good see you again joey said as he tried to take mai's hand in his own. I don't understand what happened mai said putting her hand on her head. The doctors said that you suffered a concussion so i don't think allot of information is best for you right now atem said .<p>

Yugi when did you get a clone and why is he taller? mai asked as she look from one man to the other. its a long story and if you would have been here instead of flaking on us you would know yugi said. Yugi what is your problem after all time you still can let it go? joey shouted .

* * *

><p>Wait i don't understand why is he mad at me mia asked as a look of confusion passed across her face. Its nothing don't worry joey said quickly. what are you doing here? joey asked the cruise boat i work on pulled in to port so i thought i would go for a drive mia said. why are you here she asked. i live here i work on a fishing boat i was walking home when we ran into each other joey said displaying a playful smile. Well that has to be the strangest way ive picked a guy up in a while mia said as she bursted out laughing and playfully punched joey on the shoulder. how long are you in new York for atem asked looking from joey to yugi quickly.<p>

Im in town for a week then is off to Paris mia said quickly. We should go we need to rest yugi said as he grabbed his jacket. Right you guys go get some sleep ill call you later joey

said smiling as his friends left the room.

* * *

><p>So when do you work mia asked looking at joey i work at night to atem and yugi work at a club its pretty cool maybe i can take you there once you get out joey said. That sounds great mia said letting out a yawn you look tired you should get some sleep joey said as he turned away from the bed wait your leaving mia said as her voice grew tight . I can stay if you im you need me to joey said as he looked toward the green leather couch. . thank you im sorry i know this is allot to ask mia said looking at joey its OK i wanted us to catch up before you leave for Paris joey said as he layed down on the couch . Two days later well miss valentine you seem to have made a full recovery your free to go thank you doctor was any one able to retrieve my motor cycle? mia asked as she climbed out of bed. Im sorry miss but your vehicle was un salvageable well thats great mia said clasping back onto the bed . Oh well if its just a ride you need i can give you a ride back to the boat or we can just hang out you have three days until you leave for pairs why don't you just hang out before you leave joey said smiling wow you have a car now things really have changed since we last saw each other has't it mia said putting on a weak smile but its okay i can just walk to the subway and go back to work mia said pulling on her boots No im worried about you im going to take you back so ill know for sure that your okay joey said as he put on his jacket okay fine but can we please stop somewhere and get some real food if i eat any more of this hospital shit im going to scream mia said as she folded her arms across her chest .<p>

* * *

><p>I understand i know this great diner near by we can get some coffee and some real food and we can talk your job sounds really cool joey said as he help mia put on her jacket. okay come on lets go mia said as she walked out of the room. Later at the diner Ive got to hand it to you wheeler this omelet is pretty good. Mia said as she finished her eggs. Hey if there's any thing i know its breakfast foods joey said laughing oh yea your a real master chef mia said as she thew a piece of bacon at joey. Why thank you joey said as he caught the bacon in his mouth. Hey that was my bacon mia said pouting. Hey you threw it joey said smiling . Do you like it ? mia asked do i like what? joey asked looking at mia .<p>

You know your job mia said looking out the window well the fish smell isn't exactly a chic magnet joey said grinning. some how i don't find that so hard to belive mia said as she bursted out laughing .

* * *

><p>But it pays pretty good and i love the open space what about you? joey asked looking at her. Its living i guess mia said looking into her coffee ive had this job before so it mostly feels like a rut but the crew and capitan is nice and i travel all over the world so its great mia muttered. it sounds great joey muttered. Hey what the hell is that sopsused to mean mia said her voice tight with anger . It does't mean any thing some people are not meant to stay in one place if this is what you want then you should do it but i have what i want here joey said. joey i have to go im sorry mia said as she quickly left the diner mia wait joey said as he ran after her. Mia please stop tell me whats wrong joey shouted as he grabbed mia's hand. I cant yugi was right i would just end up hurting you mia shouted. Wait you heard? joey asked as his eyes widened my eyes were closed not my ears joey mia said sarcastily. Mia i never wanted you to hear that joey said as tried to pull mia into his arms Joey why are you doing this mia shouted as she pulled away. Because its what should have done in the first place joey shouted as he pressed his lips against mia's.<p>

* * *

><p>Mai slowly pulled away as joey waited for her to slap him and when she din't he contued.<p>

When you first left battle city the only thing i wanted to say was how much i cared about you and how much i wanted you to stay. but i did't because i was scared and i let my pride control my feelings. But when you joined darts i knew that i t was my fault because i did swallow my pride but im not going to let that happen again i love you mia ive loved you ever since you helped me in the finals of dulest kingdom joey said looking at her. I love you to joey when you told me what you truly fight for i found someone noble when i thought that no one like that existed mia said kissing joey back. but i don't know what to do now my worlds crashing down again mia said as she layed her head on joeys chest come with me we will figure things out together joey said as he layed his chin on her head then the two walked back to joey's apartment


End file.
